It All Leads Back to You
by raiseitdonger
Summary: Ludwig cannot remember most of his childhood, but has never cared to. After entering high school, he meets a sweet Italian boy, who seems to know about him. Will he be the key to his lost memories? Highschool AU, GerIta, Fryingpangle.
1. Saved

**A/N: BEAT UP THE FRESHMAN! ...I dread those words, especially since I still look like a middle-schooler. **

* * *

><p>Light streamed in through the spotless white curtains onto Ludwig's pale face, forcing him to open his eyes. He groaned and sat up and could hear the faint sound of a piano coming from down stairs. <em>Roderich is awake, <em>Ludwig realized. Roderich had been taking care of Ludwig for as long as he could remember, and he was well aware that Roderich couldn't be his father. The two didn't have a single trait in common; one having dark brown hair and purple eyes, the other having bleach-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. In addition, there was only one lady he ever spent time with, Elizabeta, and she didn't look a thing like Ludwig either. Besides, he was old enough to be an older brother at most. Ludwig yawned, put on his uniform and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Ludwig!" Elizabeta exclaimed as soon as Ludwig came downstairs.

"Guten morgen, Elizabeta." Ludwig replied. Though he would never say it, he enjoyed days when Elizabeta was over. Whenever she was here, Roderich was in a better mood, and Ludwig wouldn't have to worry about the only food in the house being cakes.

"I made some breakfast. I think Roderich will join us as soon as he gets off the piano."

"Ja, I know." Ludwig replied as he walked into the kitchen. "What brings you here this morning?"

"It's your first day of high school! I had to show up!" Elizabeta said with a smile. "You look handsome in that uniform, Ludwig."

"You're not my mother." Ludwig stated, taking a sip of coffee.

"I know." Elizabeta sighed. "You're so cold. I think you've been hanging around Rod too much."

"Ja, ja, I know." He silently ate his food, an indifferent expression on his face.

"Ludwig, can you do me a favor?" Elizabeta put her hand on his shoulder. "Try to make some friends, please?"

"I'm going to be late." Ludwig got up and headed for the door, right as Roderich finished his song.

"Ludwig." He said, shutting the lid on his piano. "Have fun at school."

"Ja… danke." Without another word, he left the house shutting the door behind him. _What is with them today? It's creepy when they talk to me like that, _Ludwig though angrily. _They need to realize I prefer to be in solitude. It's not like they're my parents. _

"I'm being too harsh." Ludwig muttered to himself. "They probably just pity me." The school was in walking distance of his house, and he spent the rest of his trek thinking about school instead of his home life.

* * *

><p>The school was a large, old building made of faded, red brick. Vines lazily made their way up the walls, and the concrete sidewalks were cracked. Granted, it was a great school; it's just that no one ever bothered to fix up the outside. <em>I'm early, <em>Ludwig realized when he had arrived. _What should I do now?_

"Hey, get back here!" A voice in the distance shouted.

"Don't let him get away! This kid's fast!" Another replied. Curious as to what was going on, Ludwig followed the sound of the voices. Eventually he found himself behind the main campus building, where a group of blonde boys were huddled together.

"Beat up the freshman! Beat up the freshman!" An annoying boy with glasses chanted.

"Stop it!" A voice cried from in the middle of the mob cried.

"Oh, shut it." A blonde kid boy with thick eyebrows said in a English accent. Whoever they were ganging up on began to cry.

"_HEY!" _Ludwig screamed. _"Stop it now!" _

"Oh? And what could you possibly do?" A person with long, blonde hair and a French accent replied. Ludwig glared and twisted the boy's arm backward, causing him to scream in pain.

"I can break your arm right now if I wanted to." Ludwig said calmly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The boy with the thick eyebrows asked.

"_I'M. A. FRESHMAN." _Ludwig answered, throwing them a dark look.

"Dude, this guy's totally creepy!" The annoying one with the glasses shouted. "Let's just go!" Ludwig let go of the French boy's arm, and all three of them ran away quickly. In the spot where the gang just stood was a small, whimpering boy, who had his head buried in his knees, sobbing.

"Hey…" Ludwig began, walking towards the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Ve! Don't hurt me!" The boy started sobbing. "I promise I'll do anything!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ludwig replied, a bit irritated. "What's your name?"

"Feliciano Va-"He looked up at Ludwig and went silent. His large chocolate eyes glistened with the tears as he stared. "Vargas." He finally finished.

"Feliciano, are you okay?"

"They hit me! It hurts, ve!" Feliciano sobbed.

"It's not that bad." Ludwig said. Feliciano only had a few scrapes on his face and hands, and one cut on his leg. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him up. "Here, I'll take you to the infirmary." _The sooner he's out of my way, the better. _

"Hey, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, squeezing his hand.

"Ja, what is it?" Ludwig replied. Slapping his hand away.

"Will you carry me? My leg hurts."

"There is no way in hell I will carry you."

"Aww, that's cold!" Feliciano moaned. "I swear I'm light! Please? They hurt my leg!" Ludwig sighed and lifted him up.

"Your leg better be broken, because this is _never _happening again."

"Ve, I know, I know! Now carry onward! Mush!"

"I'm not your horse!"

Ludwig ran as fast as he could to the infirmary, trying his hardest not to be noticed by anyone. He didn't want everyone's first impression of him to be the weird, German kid that carried the annoying Italian bridal-style around campus. As soon as the nurse began to disinfect Feliciano's scrapes and cuts, Ludwig left. He didn't want to hang around the annoying, air-headed idiot any longer than he had to. He quickly headed to his first class, where he picked a lonely seat in the back where he silently did his work and stared out the window. Despite what others thought, he enjoyed to be in quiet loneliness. As the classes continued the rest of the morning, he didn't say a word to anyone.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang for lunch, and Ludwig sat alone in the corner and ate in silence. He wasn't too worried; the way things were going, high school was going to be just like middle school and elementary school. He'd get astounding grades and spend the year in silent solitude. <em>I don't get what Elizabeta was so fed up about. Nothing interesting is going to happen.<em>

"VE! LUDDY!" Feliciano screamed. Ludwig turned only to find the Italian running towards him at full speed. He jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Ve! Did you miss me! I wanted to talk to you all day!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Ludwig pushed Feliciano off of him, and he toppled to the ground.

"Ve! You don't have to be so mean! I just wanted to say hi!" He whined.

"Saying hello and tackling me are two very different things!" Ludwig scolded.

"Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean, I'm just logical." Ludwig turned away and continued eating. "Don't you have some friends to sit with?"

"Ve… that's the thing! I don't have any friends here because I'm new! Well, there's my brother but he's kinda mean to me, and there's big brother Francis but he's also really weird and everyone wants to beat me up because today's 'beat up a freshman day' and I'm really scared because I'm the weakest so everyone wants to take advantage of me and beat me up and-"

"ALRIGHT!" Ludwig interrupted. "You can sit with me. Mein gott…"

"Yay!" Feliciano plopped down next to him and hugged him again. "Thanks!"

"But there's no hugging, got it?"

"But I like hugging!"

"Most people don't hug this often!"

"What about friends?" Ludwig went silent for a moment and sighed.

"I've never had any friends."

"Luddy…" Feliciano looked serious for the first time all day. "I'll be your friend!"

"I don't really want a friend… I'm fine by myself."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Friendship is everything, ve! How can you be happy all by yourself?"

"You get used to it. I've been this way for as long as I can remember."

"Well I'm going to change that! We'll be bestest buddies, okay?"

"Not going to happen. I refuse to use that term."

"Ve… then what should I call it? Oh! I got it! We'll be an alliance! I'll watch your back, and you'll watch mine! How does that sound?" Ludwig sighed. There was something about this boy, something he couldn't refuse. Maybe it was the way he smiled so childishly or how naïve he acted.

"Ja. It sounds good." Ludwig finally answered.

"Ve! You mean it?" Feliciano beamed.

"Yes, but there's still no hugging, got it?"

"Yes, yes, I got it! Yay! We're going to be best friends forever! We're gonna hang out all the time, and we're gonna eat pizza and pasta together and then we're gonna play football lots and lots and then-"

"I get the point, Feliciano. Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

"Oh yeah! Today I brought lots of pasta! Do you like pasta? It's my favorite food in the whole, wide world!" Ludwig listened to Feliciano talk the rest of the day, in almost every single class. Normally in this situation, he would yell at Feliciano to shut up so he could mind his own business, but for some reason, he didn't mind Feliciano's mindless rantings. He almost found them entertaining. Something about his high-pitched, cheerful voice made him feel at ease, though he would never admit it.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Ludwig said the moment he opened the door.<p>

"Welcome home, Ludwig!" Elizabeta greeted. "How was it?"

"Fine, I guess." He replied nonchalantly.

"Tell me all about it!" She insisted, dragging him to the kitchen. "Roderich made cakes!"

"That's all he ever makes…" Ludwig mumbled.

"Did you say something about Roderich?" Elizabeta questioned threateningly.

"Nein, nein, of course not." She sat them both down and pulled out some decadent chocolate cakes.

"Did you make any new friends today?"

"…I guess you can say that." Ludwig replied hesitantly.

"See! I knew you could! What's their name?"

"His name is Feliciano." Elizabeta's cheery look suddenly faded and she frowned.

"Was his name Feliciano Vargas?"

"Uh… yeah. Why? Did you know him?"

"Of course I knew him! He's my cute little Feli and he was very good friends with your…" She suddenly stopped. "It's not important. I'm going to see how Roderich is doing." She quickly got up and left, leaving Ludwig alone and confused.

_That was odd, _he thought. _She obviously knows him from somewhere… but it seemed suspicious. _He scratched his head. _I'm probably over thinking this. It's most likely nothing… _

All night, Ludwig reassured himself of that, but something kept eating away at him deep down inside. There was something about Feliciano that got to him, but he couldn't figure out just what. _Something's definitely wrong. The way Elizabeta was acting, the way Feliciano stared at me this morning… there's something their hiding from me. But what? _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yup, I'm back! Long time no see! It's been like... a week. What a shock. Mein gott, I need a life. I know my first fic was RoChu, but GerIta is seriously my OTP. They're just so damn cute together! Also, I promise that this story will get more interesting. This is just an introduction, sorta. Also, I am well-aware all of the ages are messed up. But screw the rules, it's a high school AU! ...Because I'm not creative. Ah well. _


	2. A Blank Childhood

**A/N: Hmmm... do I has anything funny to say? No? Didn't think so. -_-**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve, Ludwig!" A girl's voice called out to me. "Let's draw, okay?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, pencils, paint and paper in hand. <em>

"_W-wait! I don't know how to draw!" I stuttered. My heart was beating a mile a minute at her touch, and I felt as if I were going to faint. _

"_Well I'll teach you, come on!" She pulled me deeper into a bright, grassy meadow filled with flowers. _

"_What do you want to draw?" She asked, finally stopping in a cool spot under the shade of a tree. _

"_Eh? I don't know…" _

"_What gives you inspiration?" She questioned. "When I draw, I like base it off something that I like! Like that bunny over there!" She plopped down in the grass and begin to sketch out the rabbit. I sat down next to her, and started too. "What are you drawing?" She finally inquired. _

"_The rabbit as well." I didn't have the guts to tell her that the thing that gave me the most inspiration was her, and never in a million years would I have the courage to draw her. _

* * *

><p>Ludwig awoke to the sound of Roderich playing <em>Moonlight Sonata <em>downstairs. _That dream again, _Ludwig told himself. He had had that dream on numerous occasions, or ones that were very similar. For years he remembered having dreams about a little girl playing with him in a field. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never make out any of her characteristics. All he noticed was that she always seemed to be wearing the same green dress, and she had auburn hair.

"How persistent." Ludwig muttered. In the past two months since he had started school, he had been having more and more dreams with the girl in it, and not knowing what it meant was driving him insane. "I don't even know her. Why does she keep showing up? It's bad enough to have Feliciano clinging to me all the time." He sighed and went on his way. _Complaining about a dream is pointless, _he figured.

He left through the front door and muttered a small goodbye to Roderich and Elizabeta who were talking by the piano. He had badgered Elizabeta with questions about Feliciano, but she always replied with 'I don't know' or 'I have to do something'. She was obviously avoiding the questions, and Ludwig was determined to get to the bottom of it. After all, how could Elizabeta being friends with Feliciano be bad enough to lie about it? From what he could tell, the Italian was the most innocent, naïve person he had ever met.

_Maybe if I could get those two together in one place I'll figure out what's going on. _He smiled. Feliciano had been begging for weeks to hang out, which Ludwig promptly refused every time. Getting Feliciano to come over would be simple.

"Veeeee! Luddy, Luddy!" Feliciano shouted. He ran up to Ludwig and hugged him tightly. _Just another normal day, _Ludwig thought, a bit irritated.

"Get off of me, Feliciano." Ludwig knew better than to get mad at him; Feliciano was far too childish to ever listen to him.

"Okay!" He let go, but continued talking. "Did you get the math homework done? It was really hard! I didn't get it. I mean, do you understand all that stuff? Why does x equal anything and how do we find it? Also, why do we have to find x in the first place? X is minding his own business, so we shouldn't be searching for him all the time. Also, what is it with slopes? I thought they meant slides! I like slides! They were my favorite thing at the park as a kid and-"

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig interrupted, on the verge of snapping. "If you want, you can come over to my house and I can teach it to you."

"You mean it?" Feliciano's face lit up and he beamed. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun! We can buy pasta, and then we can make pasta, and then we can eat pasta and-"

"You're only coming over to study, Feliciano." Ludwig reminded him.

"Awww, that's no fun! Can't we make a little pasta, please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease?"

"Alright! We'll have pasta, alright?"

"Ve! Thank you, Luddy!"

"Ja, ja. Now go to class. You don't want to be late."

"Okay! See ya later!" He saluted Ludwig with his left hand, and then ran off cheerfully.

"Just like I thought." Ludwig mumbled as he headed to his own class. "He's easy to persuade."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go!" Feliciano exclaimed as soon as the bell rang. "Time for pastaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

"We're going home to study first, Feliciano." Ludwig groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I can't wait! Thanks for inviting me over!" Feliciano cooed as they walked to Ludwig's house.

"Ja, ja. It's no problem." He would never admit it, but Ludwig was excited to be taking the bubbly Italian home with him. He felt that soon he would finally find out what Feliciano and Elizabeta were hiding from him.

"Here we are." Ludwig said. He opened the door and was immediately met with the sound of Roderich's piano playing.

"Ve! Is that Mr. Edelstien?" Feliciano questioned, stepping inside.

"Wait, you know him?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano quieted, looking as if he had done something he shouldn't have.

"Well, I mean, we sorta…" But he was interrupted by Elizabeta who enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Hello, Feli!" She cheered. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've missed you too, Miss Hedervary!"

"You know you can just call me Eliza." She smiled. "Come on in! We haven't talked in awhile."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeta, but I brought him here to study." Ludwig intervened.

"Aw. All business as usual." Elizabeta complained. "Fine. But let's talk when you're done, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Eliza!" Feliciano said as Ludwig dragged him upstairs to his room.

For about an hour, Ludwig helped Feliciano with his math, which turned out to be more troubling than Ludwig had anticipated. _It's like he doesn't know a thing_, he observed silently. _I've had to fix every single problem…_Finally, after what felt like a grueling eternity, they finished the homework. Ludwig figured this would be his chance to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Feliciano," Ludwig started. "Have we… met before?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Feliciano replied, doodling mindlessly on his paper. "We met at the beginning of the school year, remember?"

"That's not what I meant." Ludwig said, snatching the pencil from him so he couldn't doodle on all of his answers.

"Then what are you talking about?" Feliciano now started to play with his collar, something he only did when he was nervous.

"When I saved you from those punks who were beating you up, I asked for your name. But you never asked for mine, and you already knew it was Ludwig. How did you know, Feliciano?"

"Ludwig…" He fumbled with his collar a little more, obviously flustered. "Do you have a favorite toy?"

"Was? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer it, Luddy." Feliciano said, sounding uncharacteristically serious for once.

"I… well…"

"The answer is no, right?" Ludwig nodded. "Ludwig…" Feliciano placed his hand on Ludwig's for a second. "You don't remember being a kid, do you?" Without thinking, Ludwig slapped Feliciano's hand away, his glare deepening.

"How the hell did you know?" Ludwig shouted.

"I… I can't tell you." Feliciano mumbled, looking away and clutching his stinging hand.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Ludwig grabbed a hold of Feliciano's shoulders firmly. "Talk to me!"

"Luddy…" Feliciano turned back, his chocolate eyes wide open for once and slightly teary. "You just have to trust me." Ludwig was normally a skeptical person that was weary of trusting others, but there was something about that wide-eyed look that seemed to be telling the truth.

"I'm sorry." Ludwig let go of his shoulders. "It's just that… my first memory is being in this house at the age of eleven. A majority of my life is blank. And for years I've been dying to find out who I am."

"I know, Luddy." Feliciano smiled softly. "I promise to help you get your memories back."

"What? You will?"

"Of course, ve! I owe you for all the help with math and homework! Bu there's one catch: I can't tell you all of it at once. You're going to have to be patient."

"Why can't you tell me, Feliciano?"

"I just can't. Please trust me." After pausing for thought, Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and shook it.

"It's a deal. I want to remember who I am."

"Ve! Okay!" Feliciano stood up and pulled Ludwig out of his seat. "I want to make some pasta now, Luddy! Let's go, please?"

"Alright, alright." Ludwig replied, a small grin on his face.

Eager to make pasta, Feliciano rushed down the stairs before Ludwig had even gotten out of his chair. He hadn't noticed it until now, but Ludwig's hands were shaking. He was excited; he would finally get to find out his childhood. Maybe he could finally learn the secrets Elizabeta and Roderich had been keeping from him all this time. He got up and headed down the stairs, contemplating the possibilities. _Maybe I'll learn who my parents are. Or maybe I'll find out who my old friends were… _his thoughts were cut short when he heard Elizabeta and Feliciano's voices from the kitchen.

"What did you tell him?" Elizabeta asked, her usually calm voice shrill and panicked. "Do you know what this could do?"

"Ve! Of course I do!" Feliciano replied. "But… it didn't happen when he saw me at school. Couldn't this mean Ludwig's ready?"

_What are they talking about? _Ludwig was not the type to eavesdrop, but curiosity took the best of him. He quietly made his way to the kitchen door and pressed his ear against it.

"I know… but we can't be sure." Elizabeta had calmed down, but she sounded uncharacteristically solemn. "You remember what happened last time, don't you."

"Ve… of course I do." Feliciano said, his voice darkening too. "Your leg never did completely heal, did it, Roderich?" _Could it be…? _Ludwig recalled that Roderich had always had sort of a limp. _But what does this have to do with me? _

"I'm fine, Feliciano." Roderich replied in his usual indifferent tone.

"We know that!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "But I don't want that happening again!"

"They told us what to do in case _that_ happened again." There was a long, awkward pause, in which Ludwig was trying to figure out what Roderich meant.

"Roderich…" Elizabeta began.

"Feliciano, I'm going to wish you luck. But remember to be careful." Roderich warned.

"I promise, ve!" Feliciano replied, cheerful again. "Now can we make some pasta?"

"…Yes, of course we can." Elizabeta finally said. "Get the pot out, Feliciano." Ludwig decided that there was nothing left for him to hear, so he walked in. He joined Elizabeta and Feliciano and helped made the pasta as Roderich sat reading a paper, his face paler than usual. As Feliciano and Elizabeta cheerfully chatted with each other, Ludwig couldn't help but get the feeling that he might regret ever meeting the Italian.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Am I going to leave you in the dark? WELL DUH. Anywho, thanks for the faves and the reviews, as usual! I can't believe how fast they came in! I mean, seriously! I have one chapter up and BOOM! I'm going to say this now, because it's going to come up later: SCREW HISTORICAL ACCURACY, THIS IS FANFICITION! Just thought you all should know that. I had pasta for dinner tonight. CIAO~_


	3. Broomstick

**A/N: Screw you, MS Word! Feliciano is a word, and it is damn well spelled correctly! **

* * *

><p>"<em>You're leaving?" The girl asked, as a small breezed passed us by. Though I couldn't see her face, I could tell by her voice that she was sad. <em>

"_I won't be gone for long." I replied. I hated to see her cry; it made my heart want to rip in two. _

"_But… but…" She stuttered, her voice cracking. Her hands were trembling as her grip loosened on the broom she was carrying. _

"_I'll see you soon." I promised, waving a small goodbye. _

"_Wait!" She called out. She held the broom towards him. "Take this with you, to remember me by!" _

"_I'm not going to be gone that long…" I reminded her. "You're making this into such a big deal. I was just staying for the weekend, and now I'm going back home…" _

"_What? I don't get it…" I sighed, deciding it would be best not to explain. She always got this fed up when I left. _

"_Alright, I'll take it." I took the broom gently from her hands. "But… is there anything you want in return?" _

"_Huh?" She suddenly seemed nervous. "Well… where I'm from… we kiss each other goodbye." _

"_K-kiss?" I could feel my heart racing at the very word. By cheeks soon flushed to a deep red. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Summoning up all my courage, I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. _

* * *

><p>Ludwig kept a collection of notebooks that had filled with all the information he could ever use ranging from math to social skills. The most recent one he had gotten he had been filling with the information Italy had been relaying to him over the past few months. Everyday he had re-read what he had learnt, dreaming of the day he would finally remember it all. As Ludwig read it, he could even hear Feliciano's voice narrate every single fact.<p>

"_As a kid, your favorite color was navy! You wore it all the time!" _

"_You had a giant pet dog! Ve~ he was so nice!" _

"_Anytime you saw a rat or mouse in the house, you would chase it all by yourself until you got rid of it!" _

"_You used to be very shy around some people, and louder around others…" _

"This isn't very helpful at all…" Ludwig commented, shutting the notebook. "These are all things that aren't very relevant." _He's definitely hiding something from me. They all are. Even Elizabeta and Roderich. _

"What should I do now?" Ludwig wondered aloud. It was a Saturday, and Ludwig was all alone in the house because Elizabeta and Roderich were out seeing a concert. Ludwig had already finished all of his homework and cleaned the house to the point that it almost sparkled.

Usually, he would be happy with this situation. He enjoyed the quiet solitude in which he could study or just think to himself without any disturbances. But today, for whatever reason, he didn't feel the usual content that usually came to him at times like this. Today, he felt unusually empty inside. A feeling he hadn't felt in awhile.

"I wonder what Feliciano is up to?" He asked himself. _I bet he's lazing around his house, eating pasta and sleeping with that cute grin on his face… _Ludwig could feel his flush at the thought and he slapped himself. "Mein gott, what am I thinking?" Ludwig screamed. "I don't care what he's doing! And I don't care about him at all! He's an insufferable, annoying, stupid…" He stopped and sighed. "And he's the only friend I've got. And probably one of the nicest people I've ever met." He sat down at his desk and laid his head down. "I need to get a hold of myself." He mumbled. Just then, the doorbell began to ring annoyingly. The person did not let up after one ring, and kept clicking it.

"Who the hell is it?" Ludwig yelled, swinging the door open. The ringing had gotten on his nerves.

"VE! I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried. "I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"Oh. It's you, Feliciano." Ludwig wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or happy that the Italian was here. "Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh, I just came over because fratello was being mean to me!" Feliciano whined. Feliciano had told Ludwig all about his brother, Lovino, after they had met. According to Feliciano, no matter how hard he tried his brother just refused to get along with him. The only person he seemed to stand was one of his friends, Antonio.

"Ja, ja, I get it. Just come in. It's snowing out." Ludwig made way for Feliciano to come in.

"Ve~ Thank you!" Without a second thought, Feliciano plopped onto the couch and sighed. "It was cold out there, Luddy!"

"I thought I told you to call me Ludwig."

"Aww, but Luddy's so much cuter! Don't you like it?"

"I'm not a cute person."

"Fine, be that way." Feliciano hopped up off the couch and grinned. "Luddy, can I make some hot chocolate? Please? I know you'll like it!"

"Fine, fine, just don't make a mess."

"Alright!" Feliciano ran to the kitchen as Ludwig sat into the couch with a tired expression.

"Why did he have to come over right now?" Ludwig moaned quietly, pulling his hair back in frustration.

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano shrieked loudly, causing Ludwig to jump.

"Ah… Feliciano?" He ran to the kitchen, where he found the Italian curled up in the floor, the remains of a shattered mug spread all around him.

"Ve! I was going to make hot chocolate when I accidentally dropped the mug and it broke! I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried.

"It's fine, Feliciano." Ludwig said. "Are you hurt?" Feliciano held up his hand, where there was a long, deep gash with blood spilling from it.

"It hurts!" Feliciano cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We need to wash that." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's clean hand and pulled him up. "Wash that under water for a bit, and put some disinfectant on it. I'm going to clean this up." Ludwig walked to the closet and noticed his broom wasn't there. _Damn… I must have left it upstairs, _Ludwig realized. _Maybe there's something else in here that will work. _He dug through the darkness until he felt something that resembled a broomstick and pulled it out. He threw one quick glance at it and became pale.

_It was the very broomstick the girl had given him in the dream last night. _

"What the hell…?" Ludwig said almost inaudibly.

"Ow! It stings!" Feliciano screamed, bringing Ludwig back to reality. He hurriedly swept up the broken mug and wrapped up Feliciano's hand.

After Feliciano's hand was cleaned and wrapped, he flopped on the couch, claiming to be dizzy from blood loss. Ludwig soon followed, bringing the broom along with him.

"Ve… I'm so sorry about that, Luddy." Feliciano said without opening his eyes.

"It's fine." Ludwig replied, half-heartedly. He was too busy looking at the broom to pay attention.

"All I ever do is cause trouble." Feliciano sighed. "It's been this way for as long as I can remember."

"That's not true, Feliciano." Ludwig awkwardly began to pat his head. "You're actually helping me. You're telling me about my past. I never dreamt that anyone would help me like this."

"You're just saying that…" Feliciano sighed.

"No, it's true." Ludwig threw Feliciano one of his rare smiles. "Thank you, Feliciano."

"Ludwig…" Feliciano's face turned tomato-red, his giant, brown eyes gazing at Ludwig calmly. "You're an awesome friend." He got up shakily and hugged Ludwig tight. And for the first time ever, Ludwig didn't push him off.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Ludwig and Feliciano decided to go to Ludwig's room after getting bored of sitting on the couch and doing nothing. Feliciano immediately marveled at the cleanliness of the place and plopped on the bed as Ludwig sighed and sat down at his desk.<p>

"Hey, Luddy… what's all those notebooks for?" Feliciano inquired.

"They're just notes. I've got math, English, science… lots of things." Ludwig replied, picking up the closest one. "I even have one filled with my memories."

"Oooh! You have a diary?" Feliciano cooed.

"No, it's not a diary!" Ludwig snapped. "I meant that it's full of the new memories you have told me about."

"Oh… okay, I get it." He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling aimlessly. Ludwig took this chance to finally ask him some questions.

"Hey, Feliciano?" Ludwig began. "In my past… was I friends with a girl?"

"Huh? Yeah, you were friends with lots of girls; like Eliza."

"I don't mean her. I mean someone that's my age?"

"…Why do you ask?" Feliciano replied in a rather suspicious tone.

"I've been having dreams recently… lots of reoccurring dreams where I'm a child, where I'm drawing or playing tag or doing something else… but I'm always with the same little girl."

"Ludwig," Feliciano sat up and was staring at him with a serious expression. "What did this girl look like?"

"I… I don't remember. I never saw her face. But she was always wearing the same green dress, and she had brown hair… kind of like yours, Feliciano."

"Oh… well, why are you asking me about this?" Ludwig could see that Feliciano was trembling ever so slightly.

"I had a dream where she gave me her broom as a goodbye gift. Up until now, I had believed that that girl was just a figment of my imagination… but then I found _this." _Ludwig held the broom out towards Feliciano. "Please, do you know anything about her or this?"

"N-no…" Feliciano had turned deathly pale and tears began to stream down his face. "How did you find it so easily…? I thought I told Roderich to hide it… and I was so close this time too…"

"Feliciano? What are you talking about?" Ludwig grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No. I… I have to get out of here." Feliciano mumbled, standing shakily on his feet. "Before it's too late…" He snatched the broomstick from Ludwig's hands and ran down the stairs at the speed of light.

"Feliciano? Wait up!" Ludwig ran down the stairs and grabbed his arm right as he was about to leave.

"Let go, Luddy!" Feliciano demanded, shaking his arm.

"No! Feliciano, tell me what's going on!"

"I can't! I already told you that I can't! Please, let go!" He pulled his arm away roughly. Ludwig didn't realize how hard he was holding Feliciano's arm, and it caused his sleeve to rip. There on his arm was a wide, white line. The remains of an old scar that, by the looks of it, could've been close to ripping his arm off. Feliciano blushed and covered it with his hand.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Feliciano! I can get you another shirt…" Ludwig said, staggering backwards. He finally let go of Feliciano's arm.

"I'll see you on Monday." Feliciano said quietly. Without another word, he bolted out the door and was gone in an instant, leaving Ludwig even more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So... Happy Birthday, Canada and America! I spent the 4th of July trolling by wearing a T-shirt that said "England" on it with the flag. :) Anyways, moving on. I want to thank everyone for the faves and reviews as usual. Also, I want to apologize for the fact that this story is getting weirder and weirder and really confusing. I promise you that it'll make sense soon enough. Also, Italy's not being a creepy yandere. You'll find out his reasoning later. Anyways, toodles for now. _


	4. Reconciled

**A/N: Screw you, MS Word! Roderich and Feliciano are words, dammit! **

* * *

><p>After that, Ludwig didn't have another dream with the girl in it. It was as if she had vanished for good after giving him her broom.<p>

* * *

><p>Even though it had been a week since the incident, Ludwig still felt nervous about going to school. He was almost ready to pretend to be sick, but he was far too proud to that. <em>What in the world did I do to upset him that much, <em>Ludwig wondered as he got dressed. _And that scar… how the hell did somebody like him get that? He's too much of a pussy to be getting into fights. _He shrugged it off, deciding that he would find out in good time. He finished dressing silently and left the house without a word to Elizabeta or Roderich.

It was a grim day, the sky covered in thick, gray clouds and small droplets of rain fell periodically to the ground. _What should I say to him? Should I apologize? _He sighed. _But I don't even know what I did wrong… _He went to his locker and got his things.

"I guess he's not coming again." Ludwig mumbled, as he headed to his first class.

_It's been so lonely without him around. _

* * *

><p>The beginning of the day went by with little to no excitement. Ludwig did see Feliciano in class, but he kept his distance, because he wasn't sure what to say to the Italian. And in all honesty, Feliciano looked more solemn than usual this past work, and didn't have his usual dopey grin plastered across his face.<p>

Ludwig took his normal spot at the lunch table where he always sat. Today, he was alone with Kiku Honda again. Kiku was a thin, quiet boy that Ludwig and Feliciano had recently befriended. Then again, 'befriended' was a pretty generous word; for Kiku usually sat alone and observed as Feliciano chatted endlessly and Ludwig tried to shut him up. However, Kiku didn't seem to mind their presence, but it didn't seem like he minded anything at all.

"Hallo, Kiku." Ludwig said, sitting down.

"Konnichiwa, Ludwig-san." Kiku replied without looking up from his bento lunch. "I take it something happened with Feliciano-kun?"

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Ludwig asked with a groan. The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was Feliciano.

"This old man is wise." Kiku replied simply.

"You're not that old." Ludwig still didn't understand why Kiku called himself that.

"Also, I noticed that Feliciano wasn't with you talking all day like he usually does. But it must be nice… he can be rather annoying."

"He's not annoying!" Ludwig shouted suddenly. He immediately blushed and apologized, but Kiku didn't seem even a bit fazed by his outburst.

"Did something happen?" Kiku asked. "You two have been acting odd for a week."

"Well… I'm not really sure of that myself…" Ludwig replied nervously.

"This is unusual. You're always on top of everything, Ludwig-san."

"Ja, danke." Ludwig said sarcastically. "But I'm being honest. I did something to make Feliciano cry, and-"

"But Ludwig-san, you always make him cry." Kiku interrupted with an indifferent tone.

"This is different!" Ludwig snapped. "Besides, it's not like…" He buried his head in his hands in frustration. "It's not like I want him to cry…"

"I'm sorry." Kiku began to pat Ludwig's head, unsure of how to be comforting. "I was being insensitive."

"Nein, nein. This is my fault." Ludwig sighed heavily. "I'm the one who keeps upsetting him."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Ludwig-san. He's far too mellow to hold a grudge. Just look at him."

"I hope you're right, Kiku." Ludwig laid his head on the table, to tired and stress to eat. _I could never tell anyone, _Ludwig thought, _but seeing him cry makes me want to die. _

"V-ve… Ludwig…" Feliciano said gently. Ludwig sat up with a start, his face red.

"Ah! Oh, hello, Feliciano." Ludwig said, attempting to sound as normal as he could. "How are you?"

"Ve, I'm fine." Feliciano looked back and forth between his two friends.

"I can sense the mood here," Kiku said, packing his things up. "If you need me, I'll be with nii-san and Ivan-san and the others."

"Wait, you don't have to-" Kiku threw Ludwig a stern look, silencing him, and walked away.

"Uh, Ludwig…" Feliciano mumbled.

"Just sit down. We can talk." Feliciano sat down beside him, a small blush enveloping his face.

"Ve, how are you, Ludwig?" Feliciano finally asked.

"I'm fine." _Why isn't he calling me Luddy, _Ludwig wondered, but immediately regretted the thought.

"I just… I wanted to apologize for what I did… you know." Feliciano pulled a small, cloth bag from his pocket. It was baby blue with white polka dots and was tied together with a pink ribbon. "I made this for you."

"Uh… what is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Open it, ve!" Ludwig couldn't help but grin at seeing the Italian smile like that. He took the package from his hand and unwrapped it. Inside was a small pile of circular cookies with two messages written on them in frosting.

_Mi dispiace _and _Non lasciarmi. _

"It looks delicious." Ludwig said. "But what does it say? I don't know much Italian."

"That's fine." Feliciano grinned at him. "It says 'I'm sorry' and 'Don't leave me'."

Ludwig stared back at him, unsure of what to say or how to feel. No one had ever been that nice to him in his entire life. Sure, he had the sweet Elizabeta dote on him from time to time, but no one had ever bothered to befriend him. And the few people that he became acquainted with would always leave before too long, claiming he was too cold or too angry. But now there was someone who genuinely wanted to be with him, someone who was so afraid of him leaving that he bothered to write it on a gift.

That was when Ludwig realized that Feliciano was the most important person in his life.

"Feliciano…" He said faintly, a tight frown on his face.

"Ve! What?" Feliciano replied, a bit scared by the German's serious look. Without another word, Ludwig pulled Feliciano into a tight hug, clumsily dropping the cookies on the table. Feliciano was too shocked to reply and shook nervously in his arms.

"I've missed you, Feliciano." Ludwig finally said.

"Ah… L-Ludwig…" Feliciano's eyes were wide open, his face a deep red. "Everybody's staring…"

"Why should that bother you? You do this all the time." Ludwig retorted.

"Well yes, but…" Feliciano trailed off, having nothing else to say.

"I'm sorry for what I did. From now on, I'll let you tell me what I need to know, not the other way around." He gently ran his fingers through Feliciano's auburn hair as Feliciano leaned in closer.

"Ve… it's my fault too. I didn't mean to freak out. It's just that…" He looked down in hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ludwig replied, finally letting go of him.

"No, it's not that. Can I just talk about this later? Like maybe at your house?"

"Of course. It'll be nice to have you over." Ludwig said, flashing one of his rare smiles.

"Ve~ You mean it?" Feliciano beamed.

"Ja, ja, I do." Ludwig replied. The two spent the rest of the school day chatting and arguing as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Feliciano walked home hand in hand. Not that Ludwig wanted to, of course, but the ground was icy, and Feliciano refused to let go, claiming he'd fall if he did. But other than that, Ludwig was content. Having this annoying, talkative, stupid… <em>lovable <em>Italian next to him helped to cheer him up. He had been so down the last week that even Roderich asked him if he was alright. And something must definitely be wrong if you have to have Roderich to console you. But everything was going to be alright now; he could feel it.

"I'm home." Ludwig said curtly as he entered. There was no response, and there was no piano playing in the distance. "I guess they're not home."

"Can we sit down somewhere? My feet hurt!" Feliciano whine.

"We didn't walk that much, Feliciano." Ludwig groaned, but took him to the kitchen anyways. Once there, they both sat down on opposite sides of the table. "Uh… do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." Feliciano replied quietly. He seemed distracted by something, and Ludwig didn't know what.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Huh? Yes…" Feliciano replied weakly. "It's just that… well, this is the… do you remember that broom you showed me last week?"

"Ja. Of course I do."

"Yes well… Ludwig. This isn't the first time I've tried to get your memories back. But you probably don't remember that, right?" Ludwig nodded. "That's what I thought. Anyways, every time I had shown you that broom…" Feliciano clutched his arm, right where the old scar was. "Something bad would happen. That broom must have been really important to you."

"I guess…" Ludwig scratched his head. "Like I said, a girl gave it to me in my dreams."

"I know. Because I know who that girl is." Feliciano said simply. "And she was important to you. At least I think."

"Feliciano… how well did you know me?" Ludwig questioned.

"Really well." Feliciano said, looking solemn. "That's why it suck having to pretend I don't know you."

"I'm sorr-"

"Shh. It's not your fault." Feliciano interrupted. "But Ludwig," He grabbed a hold of Ludwig's hand and stared at him, his chocolate eyes wide. "Would you like to know your name?"

"My name?" Ludwig replied nervously. He hesitated, the worried expression on Feliciano's face unsettling him. "Yes, please."

"Okay." Feliciano sighed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Your name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

_Beilscmidt. _

The name rang in Ludwig's head, and he suddenly felt overwhelmed. Out of nowhere images- his memories, he assumed- flowed into his mind at an unstoppable rate. He saw it all- his first crush, his first crush, the old friends and enemies he had… but most importantly, he saw _him. _

Ludwig grabbed his head and shrieked. It was too much for him- all of it was. He now understood why everyone seemed so nervous about him getting his memories back. Ludwig felt that in any instant, he was going to snap.

"Ve! Luddy!" Feliciano ran over to him and gripped his shoulders gently. "Hey! Are you alright? Say something!"

"B-bruder…" Ludwig stuttered softly before slipping into complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, what do you know? A CLIFFHANGER! You guys want to find out what happens next? Well, tough luck! I am being dragged against my will to my redneck granny's house for the next week, so this story isn't going to be updated in awhile. Sorry about that. Believe me, I'd much rather be in civilization writing stories than in East Jesus nowhere doing nothing, but I have no choice. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and favorites, per usual, and I'll try to update when I get back. Until then, ciao! _


	5. Gilbert

**A/N: Very long and very angsty~ Also, screw historical accuracy! .FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p>As a child, I was lonely. My parents died in a car accident when I was very young, so I don't remember them much. My brother, Gilbert, and I had to live with our grandfather for awhile. Our grandfather was very stern, and I easily adapted his personality. From him I learnt to be serious, hard-working and quiet. My brother, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was loud, conceited and mischievous. Despite his shortcomings, I loved him, and would never dream of having another brother.<p>

Our grandfather was friends with another man, someone we were told to address as "Mr. Vargas". He had two grandchildren: Lovino and Feliciano. Lovino tended to sulk and avoid conversations with other people. Feliciano, on the other hand loved to talk and always wanted to play. I was afraid to talk to her though. It was my parents who crashed into hers, so it would be no surprise if she hated me. Instead of getting the courage to talk face to face with her, I would scare her with my nervous advances, causing her to be utterly afraid of me. But I couldn't help it; I just wanted to apologize! Nevertheless, we never got a good conversation until my grandfather died.

My grandfather passed away when I turned seven. He had taught me to be strong and tough, but I couldn't help but cry at the funeral. The funeral was held outside, with lush plants and a shimmering blue sky overhead- just the sort of weather my grandfather hated. He preferred the serene calm of the gray sky on rainy days. As all of the mourners huddled around the coffin to say their final goodbyes, I ran into the forest so that I could cry in peace. I found a cold, damp spot in the shade of a bush, and curled up beneath it.

"Grandfather…" I mumbled as tears spilled down my cheeks. "Why did you have to go? It's not fair…" I said no more as more tears streamed down my face, creating dark circles when they fell on my clothes. I knew I was supposed to be strong like my grandfather, but I was so scared. It seemed my entire life was surrounded by death… and if someone else I loved died, I didn't know what I would do.

"Hey, bruder." Gilbert said, plopping down beside me.

"Go away." I replied, burying my head in my arms so he wouldn't see that I was crying.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Gilbert said. "Today hasn't been so awesome, huh?" I didn't reply, but kept sobbing into my sleeves. He patted my head. "You know, he wouldn't want you acting like this."

"So what? He's dead now." I replied cynically.

"Oh, don't give me that." He replied. He smiled at me gently and rubbed my back while I kept crying. "We'll be alright."

"You don't know that." I argued. "Everyone's been dying. Who says it'll stop? And we're all alone now! There's nothing left!"

"Don't be such a pessimist." Gilbert chuckled. "Sure, we're alone. But who says we won't live?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look." He lifted my head up and gave me a tissue to wipe my eyes with. "The awesome me will take care of everything. I promise that nothing bad will happen, okay?"

"Y-you promise?" I stuttered. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Of course! The badass me would never lie to you!" I shook his hand and threw him one of my rare smiles.

* * *

><p>A little before my grandfather passed away, Gilbert turned eighteen. He dropped out of college and got a bunch of jobs so he could take care of me. Unfortunately, he was so busy that I didn't get to see him as often as I liked. Most of the time after school and during breaks I would stay at Roderich's house and he would take care of me. However, that's an overstatement. He basically let me do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't make a mess or interrupt his piano playing.<p>

It got lonely without my brother's noisy presence, so I took to wandering Roderich's gigantic house all by myself, trying to make the best of the solitude. One day, as I passed one of the closed doors, I heard muffled singing. Curious, I opened the door- only to find Feliciano sweeping the room, quietly singing to herself in Italian.

_What is Feliciano doing here? _I thought furiously, my face turning a bright red. I never thought I would see her again after my grandfather's death- but she was right there in front of me. Thoughtlessly, I reached for the back of her dress and pulled on it gently. I quickly shut the door out of embarrassment. Eventually I made one last peek into the room, and glared to cover my blush. She screamed.

I immediately ran downstairs to Roderich. I found him in the piano room, chatting with Elizabeta while organizing his music.

"Roderich! Roderich!" I called running into the room.

"What is it?" Roderich replied, irritated.

"Oh don't talk to him like that!" Elizabeta said sweetly. "Hello, Ludwig. Was there something you needed?"

"Why is Feliciano here?" I blurted.

"Feliciano?" Roderich began. "She's living with me now. Didn't you hear? Her grandfather died recently. Just a little before yours, actually."

"You probably haven't seen hi-" Elizabeta gazed at Roderich in confusion. "I mean, you probably haven't seen her because she gets lost so easily. Poor dear."

"Okay… thanks." Without another word, I quickly ran back to the last room I had seen her in. She was still in there, sweeping the floors clumsily and singing. "FELICIANO!" I shouted, unsure of how to approach her.

"Ahh! Please, don't hurt me!" Feliciano cried. She dropped her broom and ducked. "I'll do whatever you say, just please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I held out my hand to her. "I-I didn't mean to scare you!" I helped her up, and she smiled back at me, her chocolate eyes stained with tears.

"Oh… I know you." She said. "You're Ludwig… Ludwig Bel… Beil… uh…"

"It's Beilschmidt." I said finally.

"Ve, that's hard to pronounce. I'll just call you Ludwig!" I blushed again and was at a loss of words. I couldn't believe that she actually said my name.

"Uh, Feliciano… why are you cleaning? Don't you live here?"

"Well yes, but… I wanted to pay back Mr. Edelstein for letting me stay here." She stared at the ground and frowned. "I was worried that nobody would help me out after… after…" She began to cry, her small body shaking violently as the tears rolled down.

"Feliciano… I'm so sorry about your grandfather." I said, hugging her awkwardly. She didn't reply, but just cried into my shoulder for a little bit. "And… there's more. My parents… they were the ones who crashed into yours. It was my family's fault that your's is gone…"

"Ludwig." She pushed herself away from me. "Ve! It's not your fault! You weren't even there, right? Don't apologize."

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked. "It was because of my family that everything got taken away from you!"

"That's not true." She smiled and held my hand gently. "You're still here, right?" She leaned in and kissed my cheek. Unsure of what to do, I ran away.

* * *

><p>After that, Feliciano and I became close friends. Every time I was at Roderich's house, I would play with her. She taught me how to draw and I helped her clean when she was busy. We would play games together out in the fields and eat together. The entire time, I was waiting for an opportune moment to tell her that I loved her. Finally, during one of our games, I managed to say it.<p>

"Ve, Luddy!" Feliciano called. It was currently cold outside, so we decided to stay indoors.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, staring at the pouring rain.

"You want to play house?" She asked, grabbing my hand.

"What does that mean?"

"It's easy! We pretend to be a family! You can be the papa and I can be the mama!"

"What?" I could feel my face turn bright red. "I-I… I'm not sure! I mean, uh…"

"Hey, Lud." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "This pretty girl's asking to marry you! Why the hell are you hesitating?"

"Gilbert!" I cried. He was always so busy that if felt like forever since I last saw him.

"Hey, bruder!" He pulled me into a tight hug. "You miss me?" I wanted to tell him how much I missed him and how lonely I felt when he wasn't around, but I didn't want to look like a insecure fool in front of Feliciano.

"Ve~ Hi, big brother Gilbert!" Felician said. Whenever she was talking to someone older than her, she tended to call them "big brother" or "big sister" for some reason.

"So what were you two lovebirds up to?" He asked, letting me go.

"It's not like that!" I immediately stated.

"That's not true!" Feliciano grabbed both my hands and squeezed tight. "We were going to play house! He's my husband!" My face immediately turned red, and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

"Is that so?" Gilbert crouched down next to us. "Well you can't get married without anything to prove it." He pulled his necklace out from under his shirt and handed it to me. "Give this to her, then you two will match."

"Ve! What's that?"

"This is a cross necklace my father gave me. Ludwig has one just like it. It's pretty badass, don't you think?"

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta called, storming into the room. "Don't use bad language around them!"

"Sorry, sorry." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "Like you're the one to talk, shemale."

"What the hell did you just call me?" She shouted, pulling a frying pan out from behind her.

"Exactly." Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted.

"Oh, come on…" Gilbert said, pulling her closer by her wrist. "You love me too much to hurt me." Her face turned bright red, and without a moment's hesitation, she smacked him over the head with her frying pan.

"Sorry you had to see that, Feli." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Gah… that hurt." Gilbert said, clutching his head. "So not awesome. You ruined their marriage."

"Aww, are they getting married? That's so cute!"

They remained silent as I quickly and quietly told Feliciano that I loved her. Then, being the person that I am, I ran away, as usual. Gilbert said that he had the rest of the day off, so he took me home. It was that day that I had my "tearful goodbye" with Feliciano. The only thing was, she was like that anytime I left. However, I didn't dare let go of the broom the entire way home.

* * *

><p>As the weeks past, Gilbert began to hang out with me more and more. I was curious as to why he had so much time off, but I didn't mind; I enjoyed spending time with my brother. However, something did bother me. I couldn't help but notice that he was getting thinner and he kept coming home with suspicious bruises on his unusually pale skin. But whenever I brought it up, he would come up with some excuse.<p>

It was a cold winter's day on February 25th, and Gilbert had the day off again. It was freezing and gray outside, with endless amounts of snow falling to the ground. Gilbert had decided to make wrust for us. I hated feeling useless, so I stayed in the kitchen and decided to help him out, handing him some various ingredients whenever he needed them. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Gilbert said, wiping his hands off on a paper towel. "Watch the food, okay?"

"Got it." I replied. It didn't take long before I heard Gilbert's frantic footsteps running back towards me. I turned to see a horrified expression on his face. "Bruder? Are you okay?"

"No! I-I mean…" He was interrupted by more banging on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, confused.

"Shh! Just try to be quiet!" He looked around nervously, before opening the small cupboard below the counter. "Can you fit in here?"

"Uh… yeah?" I crawled into the space, just short enough to not hit my head on the ceiling.

"Good. Stay in there, and don't come out until I say so, okay? Don't make a sound!" He shut the door, but I pulled it open, curious as to what was happening.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"Just stay quiet." He was about to leave, but stopped one more time. "I love you, bruder. I just want you to know that." He said calmly before leaving the room. I leaned as close to the door without opening it and pressed my ear against it. _I swear, if this is a prank… _I heard the front door open, followed by some yelling. From what I could hear, there must have been at least five people at the door. I heard them come closer, so I backed away.

"L-look, I'm sorry, alright!" I heard Gilbert shout.

"That's not good enough." One of the voices responded.

"How many times are we going to have to beat it in to you?" I heard another yell. _Those must be the people causing him to get hurt, _I realized. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a sudden commotion outside. I backed as far as I could, closing my eyes tight. Out of nowhere, something rammed into the door, creating a small hole.

I was forced to watch, in horror, as the men beat my brother again and again with steel pipes, broken glass bottles and even with their hands and feet. The men kept yelling at him, though Gilbert only replied with loud, blood-curdling screams… screams which soon subsided as he became quiet. I covered my mouth with my hands, trying my hardest not to scream out of fear. The men eventually subsided and stepped away, and I looked with terror as the white tile floor was stained with my brother's crimson blood.

"Shit! What the hell did you do?" One of the men yelled at the others.

"Nothing! Shit, is he dead?" Another shouted.

"I think he is! The boss is going to kill us!"

"If he had given him his money back, this wouldn't have happened!" Another scoffed. "But this isn't the first time this has happened. Let's get the hell out of here."

I waited in an agonizing silence as the gang left, my entire body shaking.

"BRUDER!" I shouted, after they had shut the door. I tried to hold him up, my eyes filling up with tears. "Gil… Gilbert?" His eyes were shut, blood streaming down his face.

"Oh…" He slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry, bruder." He said.

"Gilbert! What happened? No, wait, tell me that later, I need to call someone!"

"Nein." He gently grabbed my sleeve. "Don't leave…"I decided to obey him, and quieted down

"T-then what do I do…?" I stuttered, the tears pouring down my face by this point.

"Simple." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Be awesome… for me." His red eyes gazed at me and turned dull as his breathing stopped.

* * *

><p>Everything after that had gone by in a blur. Somehow, I must have called the police. After they investigated, I learnt that my brother had lost his job awhile ago, and had no choice but to get loans in the quickest way possible- by contacting the mob. Unfortunately, his new job didn't quite cover what he had taken, so he had been beaten again and again for being late. But this time… they went too far. The week after he died, I remember staying cooped up in my room. I refused to eat or talk or even get out of bed. For days, I just remained there, staring listlessly at the ceiling.<p>

The funeral took place two weeks after his murder. It was held in the same place as my grandfather's- only today it was cold and rainy; the kind of weather Gilbert hated. I recognized several people there: Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo, his two best friends, sat next to each other, trying to cheer themselves up by drinking. Roderich and Elizabeta sat side by side, Elizabeta was sobbing into a handkerchief whilst Roderich shed a few tears; but tried his best to make sure that nobody saw. Feliciano sat next to me, crying her eyes out.

I couldn't take it. This just wasn't right. Gilbert wouldn't wanted us to be getting drunk and having fun in his place… not moping and sobbing in the rain. After the reception, several people apologized to me and gave me their best wishes. I couldn't stop shaking. None of these people knew what it was like to loose so much in such little time, so how could they even pretend to show sympathy?

"Ludwig…" Roderich said. "I'm really sorry about what happened… if you ever want my help, let me know. I can talk about it…"

At that moment, something snapped inside of me.

"You think… you're so damn smart, Roderich, but you're not!" I shouted, glaring at him. "How dare you act so high and mighty all the time and then tell me to talk to you! You know nothing about anything I've been through! You will never understand the pain bruder and I have had to endure!"

"I'm sorry…" Roderich mumbled, backing away slightly.

"Don't apologize! Everyone has told me 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' again and again! They treat his death like it was a mistake that can be fixed with a simple apology, but it can't! People like you…" I reached for the chair beside me and held it above my head. "_PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!" _

"Luddy, stop!" Feliciano ran in front of Roderich, her arms outstretched just as I swung down. The two screamed as they both fell over. Roderich clutched his leg as Feliciano cried, a deep gash in her arm.

"Ludwig! What are you doing?" Elizabeta shouted. Along with Francis and Antonio, she hurried to help the two. In the ordeal, I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I stared at the sky, rain pouring on my face and mixing with the tears.

"Bruder…" I mumbled, before passing out.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in Roderich's house and having no idea who I was.

* * *

><p><em>AN: ...Do I even need to say anything? After delaying this for so long... I give you a major angst fest. I seriously hope I don't get hate mail for this. Honestly... I had this entire death scene planed out before I even knew what the rest of the story would be about. So... yeah. On to happier things! DANIEL RADCLIFFE'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! ...and mine too. Ya know... just saying... But anywho, has anyone seen the last Harry Potter? IT WAS FREKAING INTENSE! But... it's 4 a.m. and I have to be awake in 6 hours. Ciao! _


	6. Happier Times

**A/N: I no joke wrote "Lucius" instead of "Ludwig" in a few spots. This is what I get for watching Harry Potter while writing. **

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up with a start, his heart racing and his mind reeling. He sat up and clutched his head, confused by the whole situation. <em>What… was that, <em>he wondered. _Was that a dream, or was that actually… my past? _It would make sense. After all, it explained everything: the scar on Feliciano's arm, the reason why Roderich couldn't walk well and the reason why everyone had tried so hard to avoid him finding out.

"Where am I?" He finally said. He found himself in an eerily white room with bright florescent lights, a window with white curtains and a small table to his left with various items on it. On his right, Feliciano sat in a chair, slumped over and fast asleep. _How long has he been here? And how long have I been here? _

"Nggh…" Feliciano mumbled, his eyes groggily opening.

"Feliciano? You awake?" Ludwig asked softly.

"Ah… Ludwig!" Feliciano hopped out of the chair and beamed. "You're awake!" He ran towards the bed, arms outstretched. But before he could hug Ludwig, he stopped and recoiled.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig questioned.

"Do you… you recognize me, right?" Feliciano asked softly.

"Huh? Of course I know you, Feliciano. Why?" Feliciano's chocolate eyes widened as they filled up with tears.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano ran forward and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it! You finally… finally…" He trailed off and cried into his shoulder. Ludwig had never had anyone do this to him before and, unsure of what to do, blushed and patted his back awkwardly.

"What are you talking about, Feliciano?" Ludwig clutched his throbbing head. "And how did I get here?"

"Oh…" Feliciano let go and stared at him. "Well… you and I were talking about some things at your house and… you had a panic attack and blacked out. I-I freaked out and called Mr. Roderich and Elizabeta and they brought you here."

"Oh… gott, how long was I out?"

"Only about a day. But it was scary… you kept talking and moving in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Something of the sort."

"Well… I'm sorry." Feliciano stood up. "I'll go call Elizabeta and Roderich."

"Wait." Ludwig reached forward and grabbed Feliciano's wrist. "I need to talk with you first."

"Oh. Sure." Feliciano replied nervously.

"Can you show me your arm?"

"Why?"

"I want to see… if you have a scar." Feliciano twitched then looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ludwig."

"Yes you do! Feliciano, I remember everything! I remember that our parents died in a car accident! I remembered that you lived in Roderich's house afterwards and I came over a lot because my brother was at work! I remember everything about being with you and being with Gilbert! I remember becoming friends with you and even kissing you! And then Gilbert… I remember him working himself to the bone just to help me. He even… he even died just because he wanted to help us stay afloat so much that he went to the mob…" Ludwig stopped talking. For the first time in years, he could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. He ducked his head down, not wanting Feliciano to see him in such an embarrassing state.

"Luddy… ve, it's okay…" Feliciano said gently, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Go away, Feliciano." Ludwig said coldly. Feliciano shook his head and hugged Ludwig's shaking body tightly. For a few moments they sat their in silence, Ludwig crying quietly into his hands as Feliciano comforted him.

"Feliciano… what happened to you after I did that? You don't live with Roderich anymore." Ludwig finally asked.

"I know. As soon as you had woken up at the hospital, I tried to talk to you. But… just looking at me made you have a panic attack and you would forget more. It was horrible… I hated that I caused you so much pain. I decided on my own to move in with my big brother Lovino and his friend Antonio so that you could live with Roderich and Elizabeta; after all, they were the only ones you seemed to remember."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Ludwig said. "But after all of that, why did you try to get my memories back? You should hate me for what I've done to you."

"Ve! I could never hate you, Luddy!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Are you… feeling alright?" .

"Nein." Ludwig said weakly. "I… feel like I should die."

"Luddy!" Feliciano stared at him, his eyes wide with fear. "Ludwig, what are you talking about?"

"Just open your eyes, Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted. "Haven't you noticed the pattern? No matter where I go or what I do, I cause misfortune! My parents died, and yours did too because of them! Then, just when I thought things were finally going to get better, my brother gets killed… all because he was trying to help me! And then I had to go and nearly rip off your arm! For as long as I've been around, all I've done is cause problems. I should just die. Then no one would have to suffer anymore because of me."

There was a brief pause as Ludwig stared down at his sheets in silence and Feliciano gazed at him, horrified. Without a word, Feliciano slapped him as hard as he could. Ludwig flinched and held his stinging cheek.

"Luddy, what are you saying?" Feliciano screamed. "How can you even say that! None of these things are your fault! And I don't blame you for anything!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hands and squeezed them tight. "Can't you see that I love you?"

Ludwig didn't know how to reply to that. His face turned bright red and his heart started racing. _He meant that like friendship, right? _Ludwig asked himself. _He couldn't possibly love me like that… of course he couldn't! _

"Feliciano, please go. I want to rest." Ludwig said, pushing the Italian away.

"…Fine." Feliciano got up and headed to the door. "But I'll come back soon. I promise." Feliciano left the room, leaving Ludwig alone with his thoughts.

"…What is wrong with me?" Ludwig laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "I _can't _love him. That's… stupid."

* * *

><p>Ludwig was released from the hospital shortly afterwards. However, he decided to stay home from school for a couple of days to get over the shock of what he had remembered. Roderich didn't force him to go, and Elizabeta even decided to tell him more about his past; but only the happy things.<p>

"Ludwig." Elizabeta said as cheerfully as she could, walking into his room. "Can I show you something?" Ludwig nodded but didn't say a word in reply. He had spent all day lying in bed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly.

"Okay! Then come with me!" She led him downstairs, past the piano room and into the basement.

"Where's Roderich?" Ludwig questioned.

"He went to go buy some food." She replied. "He's making wrust; you're favorite!"

"You don't have to treat me like I'm a little kid anymore." Ludwig said coldly, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to, Ludwig. But you've been through a lot recently and- oh! Here we are!" Elizabeta interrupted herself and ran towards a large stack of boxes. "It's somewhere in here…" She rummaged through them until she pulled out an old, dusty photo album. "Come over here!" Ludwig reluctantly sat beside her as she began flipping through the pages. She showed him page after page of old pictures, and described what was going on in vivid detail. There was one where Feliciano tried on one of Elizabeta's old dress, and Ludwig got so embarrassed that he couldn't even speak. Then there was one where Feliciano was eating some of the food that Ludwig had made, and was utterly disgusted.

"We were… close, weren't we?" Ludwig asked shyly, his face turning a bit red.

"That'd be an understatement." Elizabeta said with a smile. "We could barely separate you two." She shut the album and got up to put it away when a photo fluttered out of it to the floor. Out of curiosity, Ludwig picked it up. It was a faded picture, with a thin layer of dust coating it. It showed Elizabeta pulling on Roderich and Gilbert's arms so that they would get into the picture. Roderich had a blush on his face and was looking at the camera hesitantly. Gilbert, on the other hand, gave the camera a last minute cocky grin while Elizabeta beamed at it.

_This must have been when they were in high school, _Ludwig thought. All three of them were in their uniforms, and they all looked significantly younger. _They all look so happy… _

"Ludwig, what are you looking at?" Elizabeta asked. She snatched the picture out of his hands and immediately smiled. "I remember this. It was the day before graduation." She quickly put it in her pocket. "But you don't want to hear me reminisce."

"Were you and bruder good friends?"

"Yes…" Elizabeta smiled sadly. "We were _best _friends. We would tell each other everything." She pulled out the picture again and stared at it nostalgically. It was then that Ludwig noticed that Gilbert's face was slightly flushed.

"Bruder liked you, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. But he was way too proud to admit it." Elizabeta sighed. "And I know what you're thinking: Did I love him too? …I don't know how to answer that. He and Roderich are both so different. Roderich's smart and sophisticated and sweet and soft-spoken… but Gilbert is just loud and funny and cool and… just fun. I love them both so much. It's selfish of me to say this, but… I wish I could've had them both." She stared at the floor, and frowned. "I'm sorry about this." Ludwig quietly put his hand on her shoulder as she cried. "…I miss him."

"I do too."

"But you know…" She looked up at him and grinned. "I know he'd be proud of you, Ludwig."

_That's right… Gilbert wouldn't want me sitting around sulking like this, _Ludwig realized. _He'd want me working hard in his place… to the live the life he made sure I'd live to see. He'd want me to be honest with myself… He'd want me to be happy. _

"I'm sorry, Elizabeta. I need to go." Ludwig said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"The school." He said, heading up the stairs.

"But Ludwig! It's one o'clock." She began to follow him. "What could you possibly need to do there?" Ludwig stopped and turned to her, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"I'm going to do something I should've done years ago. I'm going to tell Feliciano I love him." Without another moment to spare, Ludwig ran up the rest of the stairs, as Elizabeta smiled to herself and clutched the picture to her heart.

"It's about time." She giggled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's finally here! Everyone, thank you for the reviews and faves and ect! This is my first chapter after I officially turned 16! Whoo! Also, just so you know, I may not upload another chapter in awhile. I'm going on vacation for a week, and I'm not sure if I'll get anything up before I go. Also, this story is getting close to the end. Just so you know. Also, for the record, I support AustriaXHungary. But my girlfriend is a die-hard PrussiaXHungary fan and would slit my throat if I didn't add at least a little of it. But anyways, I gotta go! I NEED SLEEP! _


	7. An Awesome Bruder

**A/N: After the page cut, listen to this:** (Without spaces.)** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M S K J y n Y J O 2 Y ALSO, DUNN JUDGE ME! **

* * *

><p>"So Ludwig-san isn't coming to school again today?" Kiku asked in his usual, indifferent tone.<p>

"I guess not." Feliciano said with a sad smile. "I hope he gets better soon. He would hate being behind on his work." The last class of the day had just ended, and Kiku was helping Feliciano organize his locker and keeping him company.

"Hai, that's for sure." Kiku mumbled as he rummaged through the messy contents of Feliciano's locker. "Why do you have uncooked pasta in here?"

"You never know when you'll need pasta!" Feliciano said happily.

"…Right." Kiku placed the pasta back in his locker reluctantly. "Feliciano-kun, what is wrong?"

"Eh? I didn't say I was sad…" Feliciano replied.

"I am very good at reading the mood. Something is troubling you." Kiku pulled out some old homework assignments and threw them away.

"Ve…" Feliciano looked down sadly, his usual dorky grin turning into a frown. "I'm really worried about Luddy."

"Didn't you say he had a cold?"

"Uh-huh. But that's not true."

"Then what did happen, Feliciano-kun?"

"I… can't tell you." Feliciano said nervously. "Let's just say… I hurt him. I made him remember something that he shouldn't have and now, according to Elizabeta, he won't even get out of bed. I'm… I'm scared for him… ve."

"Feliciano…" It was the first time Kiku had ever said his name by itself. "I'm sure Ludwig-san will be alright."

"Y-you think so?" Feliciano began to cry, but Kiku was used to it; after all, it wasn't an unusual sight.

"Of course. From what I've seen, Ludwig-san is incredibly strong. Besides, I know you, Feliciano-kun. You couldn't hurt someone even if you wanted to."

"I guess so… but-"

"FELICIANO!" The sudden and loud interruption shocked them both and caused Kiku to knock the contents of Feliciano's locker all over the floor.

"Dang it! Now I have to start all over!" Kiku complained.

"Luddy?" Feliciano asked, ignoring him. "Are you okay?" Though Feliciano would never tell him, Ludwig looked like a mess. His hair wasn't pulled back as it usually was, and his bangs draped over his face. He wasn't in his school uniform; instead, he wore a white T-shirt and some cargo pants that had obviously been put on in a rush. His face was red and he was panting, an obvious sign that he had run all the way here. He didn't respond to Feliciano, but instead walked forward and hugged the Italian tightly.

"I mean, really! Did you have to scare us like that, Ludwig-sa-" The moment Kiku turned and looked at them, his face grew red with embarrassment. "Oh…my stomach…" Kiku bent over and hugged his stomach, then ran awkwardly away from them.

"Ve… you made Kiku run away." Feliciano giggled.

"Ja, I know." Ludwig squeezed Feliciano's slender body tightly.

"L-luddy? Ve, that kinda hurts…"

"Sorry." Ludwig loosened his arms but didn't let go of him.

"Luddy, what are you doing here?" Feliciano asked again, pushing away from him.

"I… I missed you." Ludwig replied. His face was enveloped in red, something Feliciano hadn't seen before.

"Ve, your face is red. Do you have a cold?"

"I'm fine!" Ludwig shouted, obviously flustered.

"Ahh! Okay, I'm sorry! Ve!"

"I didn't mean to upset you! …Dammit!" Ludwig muttered, frustrated. "I came here to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything. The scar I gave you and the pain I must have caused you… You've never gotten over me, have you?"

"…No." Feliciano shook his head. "I missed you every time you went home. And after the incident… I missed you so much I couldn't bear it. When I started getting boy's clothes, I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. And everyday, I was hoping you would remember what we had as kids… But now you're back and…" Feliciano was interrupted by Ludwig grabbing him suddenly and locking their lips together gently. He pulled the Italian closer to him again as they deepened the kiss.

Ludwig finally broke the kiss, and for the first time ever, Feliciano was at a loss for words.

"Feliciano, I love you." Ludwig said. "I loved you as a child, and I love you now. And even during the time where I had forgotten about you… I think I still loved you in my subconscious."

"Luddy!" Feliciano cried. He ran forward and hugged Ludwig again and cried softly into his shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long! I love you too, Luddy! So much!"

"I'm glad…" Ludwig said, smiling. He hadn't expected Feliciano to be this emotional about it. "Don't cry, it's alright, calm down." Ludwig softly grabbed Feliciano's chin and pulled him into another, long kiss. They both closed their eyes and savored the moment until…

_Click _

They both looked up to see what the source of the noise was. Kiku had come up behind them silently and had taken a picture of them kissing. He stared back at them both with his usual emotionless gaze and held the camera up.

"I bet the others will like to see this." He said as he slowly walked away.

"Kiku, you better give me that camera or I swear I'll kill you!" Ludwig screamed.

"I think Francis-san will like it the most."

"Don't you dare show it to that French bastard!" Ludwig chased Kiku down the hallway and yelled as Feliciano sat back and watched, smiling a bit brighter than usual.

* * *

><p>The news of Feliciano and Ludwig darting spread quickly throughout the school, mostly thanks to Kiku, who showed Francis the picture, and Antonio, who felt it necessary to tell every person that he could about them. Feliciano didn't mind, of course, but eventually he got over the embarrassment and felt comfortable holding Feliciano's hand in the hallways.<p>

Time passed, and summer soon came. School ended, but not much changed. Feliciano continued coming over to Ludwig's everyday to hang out. Elizabeta didn't and mind and said they were cute together, but Roderich said that if he heard anything coming from Ludwig's bedroom, he'd throw a piano at them both.

One particularly warm day, Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting alone in the fields and Feliciano was trying to teach him how to paint. Once again, Ludwig was doing horribly. Ludwig began to argue that this was pointless, to which Feliciano began crying. Luckily, Elizabeta walk towards them to end the dispute.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Elizabeta said with her usual, cheerful smile.

"Ve… Elizabeta, why are you wearing black?" Feliciano questioned.

"Roderich and I decided to visit an old friend." She gazed at Ludwig seriously. "I was wondering… if you'd like to come along."

"Of course. Let me change." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand. "You should change too. You're covered in paint." Ludwig dragged him upstairs where they both changed into black clothing. Without another word, Roderich drove all four of them to the cemetery, but not before stopping by a flower shop.

Gilbert's grave was in the back of the cemetery, in a large area surrounded by long, green grass and patches of wild flowers that grew here and there. It was a large, white tombstone with garish designs of crosses and birds on it, and in the middle it had a few words printed on it in large, fancy writing.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt. Amazing Friend, Loving Brother, and an Awesome Person. _

"Wow… it's huge." Ludwig commented.

"Only the best for the awesome." Elizabeta explained. "He wouldn't have settled for anything less."

"I can imagine." Ludwig said, smiling sadly.

"Ve, why did you decide to come visit Gilbert today?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, his birthday was in the winter… and so was the day he died. He would prefer us coming to see him when it was bright and sunny out; just the way he liked it." Elizabeta said. Without anything else to say, everyone put their flowers down on the grave stone. Roderich had brought a bouquet of edelweiss, his favorite flower. Elizabeta brought white, red, pink and yellow roses. Feliciano brought a bouquet of daisies, and Ludwig stood alone with his hands in his pocket.

"Uh… do you guys mind giving me a second alone?" Ludwig asked sheepishly.

"Sure. We understand." Roderich replied, a rare smile on his face. "We'll be by the car." He reached for Elizabeta's hand, but Feliciano beat him to it. All three of them walked away, Feliciano and Elizabeta making small talk while Roderich walked a few paces behind them, sulking.

"Bruder…" Ludwig sat down in front of the grave. "Sorry I didn't give you any flowers. But I don't think you care for girly things like that." He sighed. "I have so much I want to say to you. And I know you can't hear me but… I might as well give it a shot. I'm really sorry about the past. If I could go back and save you, I would. But now isn't the time for what ifs, is it? Back then, I considered it my fault that you died but, in reality, you only did it to protect me. So all I can say is… thank you. Though I don't always show it, I'm really happy. And I couldn't be this happy if it weren't for you. It's because of you that I got the inspiration to live on and eventually…" he blushed. "eventually tell Feliciano that I loved him. So thank you, bruder. Thank you for the life you helped me live." Ludwig pulled out the cross necklace from his pocket, and gently draped it over the grave. "All those years ago, you gave this to me so that I could tell Feliciano that I loved him. And I… don't need it anymore. I won't forget everything you've done for me because… you're an awesome bruder." Ludwig sighed with content and got up. Immediately he was hugged from behind by Feliciano.

"Feliciano? What are you doing here?" Ludwig shouted in surprise.

"Ve! I got separated from Elizabeta and Roderich! I'm scared, ve!" Feliciano whined. "And cemeteries are scary!"

"Alright, alright, I'll take you back to them." Ludwig replied as he grabbed Feliciano's hand.

"Thanks, Luddy! But first…" Feliciano gave Ludwig a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ludwig smiled and led him away, a wide smile on his face that was likely to stay for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story because this is... the end. But don't worry! I plan to write a Spamano next! As usual, thanks to all of you who favorited and reviewed this story! Also, sorry for the long wait, but I was in Florida. IT. WAS. HOT. It seems that no matter what story of mine he is in, Japan is trolling. Ah, well. We all like him that way. But anywho, it's 3:30 in the morning, and I need some freaking sleep. I hope you all enjoyed it, and au revoir! _


End file.
